otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Order of Sivad (Classic Journeys Era)
The Most Noble Order of Sivad is Sivad's highest award of chivalry, and is within the personal gift of the sovereign, meaning it is conferred by the King without the need for approval from the First Councillor and Cabinet. It is an order of knighthood with a maximum of fifty members. The order's chapel is located in St. Thomas Catherdral in Enaj. History This Order was founded in 2814 by King Franklin I as a noble fraternity or Chapter consisting of the King, the Crown Prince and 24 Knights Companion. No change in membership numbers was made until 2894 when, with the remodeling of St. Thomas Catherdral, new stalls were added to the Choir and the number of Knights Companion was raised to 50. Benefits The conferment of the Order entails adoption into knighthood and, for the Knights Companion, the right to use the title "Sir" before their Christian names, and for Ladies Companion, "Dame". Further, the holders of the Order are entitled to add the letters "K.S." or "L.S." after their surnames or title. Members are paid a stipend of 1000 yojj-sterling per annum. The banners and crests of the Knight Companion are hung in the Chapel of the Order in St. Thomas Cathedral in Enaj. A stall plate showing the name and arms of the occupant are attached to each stall. The banners and crests remain above his stall during his lifetime and are taken down at his death. The cost of preparing the banners, crests and stall plates is borne by the Order. Insignia of the Order * The Collar is of gold and weighs 27 troy ounces. The design consists of alternating Sivadian Seahorses and Isherwood Dolphins joined by intricate gold letter "S". * The Badge is a gold and richly enamelled representation of the Crest of Sivad overlayed over a crossed sword and sceptre. It is worn suspended from the Collar. * The Star is eight pointed and of chipped silver. At its centre is a white enamelled Crest of Sivad surrounded by a sea green band edged in gold bearing the motto in gold letters. * The Sash Badgeis of gold, and consists of the Crest of Sivad, surrounded by an oval band bearing the motto. It is worn suspended on the broad ribband or Sash of sea green. The ribband is worn over the right shoulder with sash badge resting on the left hip. * The Mantle is of sea green velvet lined with dark green silk. On the left side of the mantle is the Crest of Sivad. From the Mantle hangs a hood of white velvet, now attached to the Mantle on the right shoulder, and the Mantle is slit on the right side to free the Knight's sword arm. * The Hat is of black velvet lined with sea green satin. It is furnished with a plume of rare white feathers from Sivad's native Rairb Bird, fastened by a silver badge of the order. Members Current members of the Order of Sivad include: *King Richard I *Queen Ashley *Dame Amanda Ramlan, former First Councillor *Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, current First Councillor *Sir Oliver Jermyn, Secretary General of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization *Sir Peter Delarme, member of the Council of Equals *Sir Daniel Arndale, the Lord Lexxam. former First Councillor Miscellaneous The reigning monarch is The Sovereign of the Order, and 22nd June, the Feast Day of St. Thomas, is the day of the Order, on which new members are officially inducted (though they are entitled to the use of "Sir" or "Dame" and the postnominal letters from the time their appointment is announced in the Enaj Gazette). The motto of the Order is "For the Glory of Sivad". category: Sivad (Classic Journeys Era) category: Classic OtherSpace Organizations